No quiero dañarte
by riuke kyodaine
Summary: Tu lo sabias. ¡Lo sabias y aun asi actuaste de esa forma! Yo no te quiero hacer daño, no quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras. Pero... Simplemente tienes que entender que te quiero demasiado. ZADR Lemon al extremo XD
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: No quiero dañarte  
Capitulo: 1  
Autora: Kyodaine  
Fandom: ZADR  
Disclaimer: INVASOR ZIM NO ME PERTENECE, chicos :/ lo siento, el show seria diferente si lo fuera, pero pertenece a Jhonen Vasques y a Nickelodeon...malditos antis-ZADR :c  
Range: M en toda su expresion XD  
Advertencias: Si quiera tengo que decirlo? Sexo bastante explicito -/w/-  
Summary: Tu lo sabias. ¡Lo sabias y aun asi actuaste de esa forma! Yo no te quiero hacer dano, no quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras. Pero... Simplemente tienes que entender que te quiero demasiado  
Notas: Bien chicos, este es un fic medio largo por dia de San Valentin :DD No es mi estilo hacer nada en esa fecha, pero dije "por que no?" y aqui me tienen.  
Ok, es un fic MUY HOT XDD acabo de por fin leer el asombroso fic de catyuffie "Que quieres invadir?" y OH POR DIOS es tan... XD por esto, me inspire y decidi escribir esto c: muuuuuucho lemon, o al menos eso tengo planeado. Nunca habia pensado en hacer un fic lleno de lemons, pero me parece que son increibles y emocionantes de leer XD  
¿Les habia dicho que odio con odio jarocho las violaciones? Simplemente las odio, no tienen caso, solo es sexo y ya. Asi que, definitivamente no pienso incluirlo en este fic aun cuando este lleno de lemon ._.  
Bueno, sin mas preambulo, ¡LEMON! XD

¿¡OH POR LOS ANILLOS DE SATURNO, QUE RAYOS PASO!?

El solo recuerdo hacia sus mejillas encender y su miembro despertar debilmente, acompañado por una incredulidad y una sorpresa que nada le quitarian

De lo que habia pasado antes de "aquello" apenas recordaba vagamente.

~~FLASHBACK OMFG~~

Era viernes en la tarde, Dib y Zim ya no iban a la primaria pero aun asi sus compañeros de universidad salian del campus hambrientos de libertad como niños chiquitos. Sin embargo Dib y Zim eran la excepcion, les gustaba ya no tener que asistir por dos dias a la escuela pero no lo consideraban la gran cosa. Por esto, siempre se quedaban en el salon a lo ultimo.

Sin embargo ese dia el alien habia salido con gran prisa, inquietando a su nemesis ya no tan nemesis. La causa era que el irken habia descubierto la farsa de su mision semanas atras y desistio por completo de su conquista. Pero, luego de pasar la depresion causada por la tricion de su raza, decidio que era una increible idea seguir investigando a las sucias bolas de carne.

Y empezo por el. Dib.

Ya no se llevaban tan mal como antes, ya que, incluso antes de saber la verdad de su exilio, casi no armaba planes malvados contra la Tierra... Algo le estaba diciendo que no lo hiciera.

Zim no lo sabia, pero ese "algo" era que, a los 15 anos, el dia en que entro a la preparatoria, paso algo raro. Justo ahi y en ese momento, bajo las hojas de un arbol grande y hermoso y sin que nadie los viera, Dib le confeso su amor.

El humano se quedo viendo el sue;o extremadamente apenado, ¿Por que estaba haciendo eso? Zim era su enemigo. Entonces... ¿Por que siempre verlo feliz le hacia sonreir? ¿Por que escuchar su voz a lo lejos le provocaba emocion? ¿Por que sentir sus rosados orbes sobre los suyos le hacia sudar? ¿Por que su compania le hacia sentirse feliz y completo? ¿Por que verlo quitandose la camisa en los vestuarios le provocaba relamerse los labios con deseo?

El ojirosa no se inmuto ante la declaracion, clavo fijamente la mirada en su acompanante sin ninguna expresion en el rostro, si acaso tenia los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal, no es que no entendiera el significado de lo que le decian, mas bien... No sabia como reaccionar, asi que se limito a NO reaccionar.

El incomodo momento fue interrumpido por una voz mayor informando a todos los alumnos que el receso se habia acabado. Ellos nos hicieron caso pero tuvieron que distraerse cuando unos alumnos pasaban de las canchas a los salones. Dib los observo unos segundos y cuando volteo la mirada para Zim este ya se encontraba caminando al mismo destino que los demas. El azabache solo lo miro irse avergonzado y algo triste.

A partir del dia siguiente Zim empezo a actuar diferente, no volvio a decir nada de lo de ayer ni se porto amable ni mucho menos. Pero ya no era tan ofensivo y violento como antes, era mas como hostil e indiferente, de vez en cuando le daba una mirada de superioridad y malicia a su contrincante para no hacer parecer que lo estaba ignorando. Como si del odio hubiera pasado a solo "Me cae mal"

Dib suspiro ante la idea de haber sido rechazado sin palabra alguna, no esperaba ser correspondido ni nada, antes de su confesion se habia preparado mentalmente para recibir el obvio y seguro desprecio del ojirosa (gracias a esto no quedo tan deprimido), pero tampoco esperaba que su declaracion hubiera sido completamente ignorada, predecia al menos una mueca de asco o algo asi.

Pero nada de eso paso, Zim no volvio a tocar el tema y Dib no volvio a tocar el tema. Sin embargo, el alien SI que lo habia entendido. Por ejemplo, si Gir le preguntara, el responderia con cierto incomodo que "le gusto al mono-Dib", pero realmente no lo tenia presente ni se acordaba de eso seguido, ni siquiera cuando estaba con el ojimiel.

Cuando descubrio la traicion de sus lideres, el humano habia escuchado a traves del techo asi que se entero de todo. Zim creyo humillado que se burlaria de el pero para su sorpresa el pelinegro trato de reconfortarlo y apoyarlo. Ese hecho hizo que decidiera utilizar primero al mono-Dib para su investigacion.

Saliendo de la universidad corrio a su base muy emocionado y tomo el aparato que habia armado con impaciencia. Sonrio sin poder contener su emocion y salio corriendo de su hogar.

...

Mientras tanto, el azabache llego al suyo bastante confundido por la repentina ida del que "invadio" su corazon. Subio con pesadez a su cuarto a dejar su mochila extranandose de no ver a su maligna hermana menor, se suponia que ella salia antes que el de la preparatoria.  
-Ya deberia estar aqui...- Susurro. Se encogio de hombros y luego de un rato en Youtube y de hacer su tarea, fue a la cocina a tomar algo como a las 8 de la noche. -Ahora si ya deberia estar aqui- Dijo para si

Cuando vio la mesa noto un papel sobre esta.

"Lamento no habertelo dicho antes, pero Zim me regalo unos boletos para ir a una convencion de videojuegos en ottawa, regresare el domingo en la noche. Gaz"

-¿Eh? ¿Ottawa? ¿Domingo? Espera... ¿¡ZIM!?- ¿Por que Zim le habria regalado eso a Gaz? El nunca daba regalos a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermana con la que se llevaba medianamente bien. Lo siguiente que penso fue, ¿Zim se habra ido con ella? Tal vez por eso salio de la escuela tan apresurado.

Por unos segundos su mente maquino ideas y se sintio algo celoso de su hermana. ¿Dos dias solos? Y lo que era peor ¿DOS NOCHES SOLOS? El pelinegro sabia que a su hermana no le gustaba Zim, ya que hace unos anos ella le declaro su asexualidad. Pero de todas formas no sabia de parte del alien , ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el la hubiera acompanado, pero simplemente se sintio inquieto sin poder evitarlo.  
-Todo esta bien, Dib... Tranquilo- Se dijo asi mismo.

De la nada escucho un portazo que lo hizo voltear a la entrada principal para poder ver algo que no veia en mucho tiempo.

Zim en el portico de su casa.

Entro confiado con una gran sonrisa adornandolo mientras se dirigia ante un ojimiel sorprendido por la escena.  
-¡Saludos, humano!- Dijo en un tono casi amistoso- Como ya sabes, no tratare de dominar tu estupido planeta, ¿Pero adivina que? Eso no me impide realizar investigaciones de vez en cuando.  
-¿Que? ¿De que hablas? ¿Y que haces en mi casa?  
-Veras, mono, hice que tu hermana extrana estuviera fuera por al menos un dias, como tal vez ya sabras. Tu padre nunca esta asi que no me preocupo por el. Necesitaba que estuvieras ABSOLUTAMENTE solo en tu casa.  
-¿¡Que!? ¡No te entiendo nada!  
-Disculpa, Dib, pero necesitare encerrarte en tu propio hogar un dia entero para analizarte a ti y a tu extrana base.  
-Espera... ¿Planeas dejarme aqui encerrado?  
-¡Asi es! Con un dispositivo que disene, tu y toda tu casa seran analizados, no podras poner un pie fuera de esa puerta  
-¡Esto es ridiculo!- Grito y trato de salir por la entrada pero en ese momento Zim saco un control y apreto un boton con una sonrisa un tanto malvada. El azabache choco con algo invisible al tratar de salir del marco de la puerta, quedandose mareado frente a ella.  
-¡No te preocupes, Dib! No pienso hacerte dano, solo tienes que quedarte dentro de tu casa haciendo lo que quieras 24 horas ¡Y es todo! Sera mejor que cooperes.  
-¿Eh?- Musito aun mareado por el golpe. Trato de sacar su mano pero fue detenido por el campo de fuerza  
-Investigacion iniciada, progreso 0%, tiempo aproximado: 23 horas y 51 minutos- Declaro una voz computarizada  
-¡Ha-ha! ¡Exito! ¡El analisis ha comenzado!- En ese momento Dib se aterrorizo y su mente hizo un rapido escaneo de lo que pasaba.  
-¿Iniciaste ya esa cosa?  
-Asi es- Afirmo con las manos en la cintura en una pose orgullosa  
-¿Contigo dentro?  
-Asi- El irken se congelo de repente para luego comenzar a gritarle al techo- ¡Computadora! ¡Te habla el Invasor Zim! ¡Dejame salir!- No hubo respuesta- ¡Maldicion!

Entonces, la gran cabezota del pelinegro llego a un resumen de todo: Zim y el, encerrados en su casa, por todo un dia, y lo que era peor, TODA UNA NOCHE. Se dio una bofetada mental al darse cuenta de lo pervertido que se estaba volviendo, un sonrojo adorno todo su rostro cuando por su mente pasaron mil y un escenas de el sobre aquella suave y virgen piel verde, introduciendose en todo su interior y escuchando sonoros jadeos y gimoteos pidiendole ir mas rapido, tal y como el azabache habia imaginado numerosas veces atras.

Maldijo sus hormonas y le dio un ultimo vistazo a Zim que estaba sentado en el comedor, frustrado y tratando de pensar en una forma de salir.  
-Y-Yo... ¡D-Debo ir al bano!

Y con esto dicho salio como rayo por una puerta y se encerro con seguro mientras el irken solo lo veia extranado.  
-Humanos raros- Penso.

Cuando por fin se resigno y se dio cuenta que la unica opcion que tenia era "quedarme aqui encerrado 24 horas con el Dib-bestia" decidio echar un vistazo de cerca a la casa en lo que su dueno seguia en el bano. Escogio la habitacion del pelinegro primero ya que a pesar de haber estado ahi muchas veces, no habia podido observar a fondo.

Dib salio del pequeno cuarto aun sonrojado a mas no poder, simplemente aquella fantasia hizo que tuviera que ir inmediatamente a "deshacerse de su pequeno problema". Suspiro agitado y dijo para si mismo:  
-Tranquilo, Dib... Zim no te corresponde y forzarlo a hacer algo definitivamente no es una opcion, DEFINITIVAMENTE no es una opcion. Solo debes guardar la calma y tratar de no hacer contacto con el- Respiro lento- Muy bien, debo manejar esta situacion... ¿¡Zim!? ¿¡Zim, donde estas!?- El pelinegro lo busco por toda la planta baja sin resultado. Al subir las escaleras un mal presentimiento comenzo a llenar su cabeza "Por favor que no este en mi cuarto, por favor que no este en mi cuarto, por favor que no este en mi cuarto"

Pero sus ruegos fueron en vano, encontro al alien curioseando entre sus cajones con especial atencion.  
-Oh... Hola Dib  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
-¡AAAAAAHHH! ¿¡QUE RAYOS TE PASA!?

El humano desesperado aparto con cierta brusquedad a su invitado de sus cajones, cerrandolos inmediatamente y poniendose frente a ellos.  
-D-Disculpa... Pero... ¿Nunca te han dicho que buscar en las cosas de los demas no esta bien?  
-¿Realmente crees que me importa mucho tu estupida etica, apestoso? Zim hace lo que el quiere  
-De todas formas, Zim. En serio, no acerques tus manos a este cajon, te lo ruego.  
-Pppft, bien, de todas formas no me interesaba tanto, demasiada suciedad terricola- Pero en ese momento el ojirosa mintio, es verdad que no le interesaban en realidad pero ahora con aquella reaccion de su nemesis, su curiosidad crecio en sobremanera. Ya los revisaria despues cuando el humano no estuviera.  
-Ah... Bien. De todas formas, ¿No hay manera de salir de aqui?  
-No, hice esta cosa para no detenerse hasta terminado el analisis  
-Maldita sea...  
-Oh, bien, ¡Mira el lado bueno! Al menos podras estar 24 horas sirviendole a tu gran y poderoso Zim- Dijo sin poder evitar su ego invasor  
-Si como no, primero comere algo, muero de hambre- Dijo bajando las escaleras con Zim siguiendole  
-¡Oh! ¿Tendras algo dulce? De repente se me antojo algo- El humano penso un momento y al llegar a la cocina abrio el refrigerador  
-Creo, antier fue el cumpleanos de Gaz, queda un poco de pastel ¿Quieres?

Al no recibir respuesta por unos segundos, el pelinegro volteo extranado para mirar a un irken visiblemente emocionado, con los ojos brillando y un hilo de baba saliendo de su boca. Mientras bajaban las escaleras se habia despojado de su disfraz, asi que se veian sus delgadas antenitas moviendose como si fueran las orejas de un perro. Si la escena hubiera estado en un anime, a Dib le estaria saliendo sangre de la nariz.  
-¿Tienes... Pastel?- Dijo quedito, realmente emocionado y mirando profundamente a su anfitrion.  
-Uh...- Dib estaba sin palabras, nunca habia visto a su enemigo de esa forma, de hecho nunca lo habia visto comer pastel. Sabia que los irkens solo comian comida chatarra y cosas dulces, pero no recordaba haber visto al alien comer una rebanada de aquel postre.  
-¿De... De que es?- Pregunto, aun brillando.  
-Eh... De Nutella con... Con Carlos V

Los ojos del pequeno extraterrestre se abrieron y maravillaron mas al escuchar aquellas palabras, la saliva comenzaba a escurrir haciendo que a ojos de Dib se viera incluso aun mas adorable.  
-¿Donde... Donde lo conseguiste?  
-Bueno... Papa es algo famoso y ama el chocolate. A mi y a Gaz nos parecio demasiado empalagozo y casi no comimos... Por eso queda la mitad del pastel.  
-Umh... Dib...- Comenzo a practicamente susurrar, seguia emocionado pero se empezaba a denotar algo apenado. Los ojos del azabache se quemaban ante toda la ternura que estaban presenciando.  
-Uh...¿Qu-Que?  
-¿Y sera que... Pueda comermelo todo?  
-¿Eh? N-No Zim, eso...- Fue detenido por una mano que lo sujetaba de su manga. El alien era bastante pequeno asi que miro hacia arriba al rostro de Dib con una mirada super tierna y suplicante.  
-P-... Por favor... Eso... Se oye delicioso... Por favor...

Mal funcionamiento del sistema, mal funcionamiento del sistema  
-Señores, arreglen la anomalia  
-No se puede, daño completamente irreparable  
-¿Causa del problema?  
-Contemplar demasiada ternura en tan poco tiempo, capitan  
Favor de evacuar, favor de evacuar.  
*pip pip pip*  
*Explosion*

-¿Dib? ¿Dib? ¿Diiiib?... ¡DIB!  
-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Que!? (N/A: LOL, PWF referencia XD)  
-¿Podrias ya darme pastel?  
-¿Eh? Ah, claro. Yo... Toma- Y como si nunca hubiera dicho que no, el pelinegro ofrecio toda la bandeja de pastel al hambriento alienigena  
-¡Wooow! ¡S-Se ve... Delicioso!- Exclamo, volviendo a su modo maravillado. Es verdad que el pastel tenia buena vista, completamente cubierto con un cafe atractivo, como estaba a la mitad se veia perfectamente el interior humedo por la leche, ademas sobre de este habian pedazos de chocolate Carlos V, ante tal majestuosidad no pudo evitar que mas baba saliera de su boca.  
-Si, si. Buen provecho- Dijo en un suspiro, se meteria en problemas con su padre si descubria que ya no habia pastel.

Se puso de pie. Habia pensado en cocinarse algo pero la verdad no se sentia con ganas, asi que solo tomo una sopa instantanea y la preparo con mucho limon. Cuando volvio a tomar asiento vio de reojo al irken que comia el postre tan contento y sonriente, no pudo evitar reir al ver como se llenaba la boca del delicioso chocolate.  
-Hey, Dib. ¿No quieres un poco? Es de recompensa por no negarte a cooperar.- Dijo, con la boca aun llena de pastel, ofreciendole una cucharada al azabache.  
-¿Sabes? Es mi pastel, no lo necesito como recompensa.-Se resigno y tomo la cuchara llevandosela a la boca -Puaj, de verdad que si esta muy dulce.  
-¡Tonterias! Oh... Dib, tienes algo de...- Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Zim se acerco lentamente a su rostro y no pudo evitar lamerla suavemente al ver la pequeña mancha cafe. Cuando Dib se habia dado cuenta, ya estaban rojas hasta sus orejas. El alien solo retomo su lugar gustoso.- ¡Ha! ¡No se porque pero ese pedacito sabia mejor que los demas!  
-!? ¿¡P-Por que rayos hiciste eso!?  
-Queria pastel- Burlo sacandole la lengua. Al ver el pelinegro la inocencia del alien, lo unico que pudo hacer fue suspirar, su presencia lo ponia en serio nervioso. No podia creerlo, Zim sabia sus sentimientos, ¿Por que no era siquiera un poquito mas consciente?

Al termina "la cena" (que no fueron mas que chucherias) el humano recogio los trastes y limpio la mesa.  
-Hey, apestoso. ¿No tendras una poop soda por ahi?- Dijo, satisfecho por el pastel.  
-¿No te parece que estas abusando un poquito de mi hospitalidad?  
-? ¿Que es eso?- Suspiro de nuevo, abrio el refrigerador y le ofrecio a su invitado la bebida.  
-Toma- El irken sostuvo la lata satisfecho y listo para tomarla, pero en cuanto la abrio un chorro de un liquido pegajoso salio disparado del envase mojando completamente al alien.  
-¡Puaj! *¡Cof cof!* ¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS FUE ESO!?  
-!? ¡Esa de seguro fue Gaz!  
-¡Aaargh! ¡Ahora Zim esta todo pegajoso!  
-Umh, creo que hay que limpiarte.  
-¡Por supuesto que hay que limpiarme! Que bueno que tome un baño de pegamento esta mañana...-Susurro para si- Dib, dejame usar tu ragadera  
-¿Eh?  
-¡No pienso quedarme con este sucio liquido sobre mi todo el dia! No me hace feliz pornerme en contacto con agua, pero al menos me quitara esta cosa de encima.  
-Bueno, como quieras, al fondo del pasillo.

Zim chasqueo la boca y se puso de pie. Comenzo a quitarse lentamente su traje con hastio mientras el humano solo lo veia confundido y sonrojado.  
-¿¡Qu-Que haces!?  
-? Pues quitandome la ropa, ¿Se entra desnudo al baño, no?  
-¡P-Pero no aqui y en frente de mi! ¡Largo!- A la fuerza, el pelinegro arrastro al confundido extraterrestre a la puerta del baño y lo encerro, aun agitado.- ¿Pero que le pasa? ¿De verdad no me tiene en cuenta? Es como si pidiera a gritos ser violado- Penso  
-Pft, este lugar es asqueroso- Oyo desde adentro del cuarto. Dejo salir otro suspiro y fue al comedor a sentarse, debia mantenerse calmado, era increible la cantidad de tentacion que el ojirosa le estaba poniendo en la cara. Debia aguantar, en verdad no queria hacer nada de lo que fuera a arrepentirse despues.

Estresado, decidio hacerse un cafe con doble cafeina, sabia que lo iba a poner peor, pero necesitaba tomar algo caliente. Sin embargo, la preparacion de la bebida fue interrumpida por un grito desgarrador.  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH H!  
-!?- De la nada, el pequeño alien salio corriendo de la regadera encontrandose con su anfitrion, en cuanto lo vio se abrazo a el, temblando. El humano se espanto como si el monstruo del Lago Ness estuviera frente suyo, pero esto desaparecio en cuanto fue consciente de que el irken le abrazaba AUN DESNUDO, mojado, y con el cuerpo increiblemente caliente. -¡ZIM, QUITATE DE ENCIMA!  
-¡CALIENTE! ¡CALIEEEEENTE!  
-¡LO SE, AHORA DEJAME EN PAZ!  
-¡DIB, EL AGUA DE TU CASA ESTA MUY CALIENTE!

Desesperado por quitarse a Zim de encima, camino con dificultad y tratando de no ver al cuerpo verde que aun estaba apresado a el. Sin embargo, sus intentos fueron en vano ya que no pudo evitar darle un vistazo a su espalda, pudiendo ver su pequeño trasero humedo, si bien ya habia visto su torso desnudo antes, nunca lo habia hecho de tan cerca. Se dio una cachetada mental y al llegar al baño tomo una toalla lo mas rapido que pudo y envolvio a la fuerza al irken con ella, por fin logro despegarselo de si y lo lanzo dentro del cuarto cerrando la puerta.  
-¡Tienes que abrir las dos llaves, idiota!- Grito. Pudo escuchar un "Oh..." desde el interior y se dejo caer con pesadez en el sofa que habia en la sala.

Estaba avergonzado, sonrojado y agitado, pero mas que nada, sentia un cierto enojo que no podia explicar. Bien, si lo podia explicar: Zim sabia sus sentimientos, nunca contesto a ellos pero Dib estaba completamente seguro que los sabia, realmente le molestaba que sabiendo estos, actuara como si nada frente a el, precticamente provocandolo de todas las maneras posibles. Primero le puso la cara de cachorrito mas tierna del universo, luego le lamio el rostro, despues se desvistio frente a el y ahora lo abrazaba empapado y desnudo.

Estaba harto, harto y cansado de la indiferencia del irken. ¿Que no podia ser un poco mas pudoroso? Todo lo que hacia lo provocaba en exceso, y no sabia si podia seguir aguantandose por mucho mas tiempo.

Al cabo de un rato el humano paso unas ropas limpias a Zim que ya no le quedaban y minutos despues este salio con aquella ropa.  
-Listo- Afirmo. Vio la hora que marcaba las 10:30 y devolvio la mirada a su invitado. -Podemos irnos a dormir ahora, ya que no tenemos nada que hacer hasta mañana en la noche.  
-Hah... Es verdad, pero, de repente a Zim le dieron ganas de ver tele. Veamo tele, sucio mono.- El Dib suspiro, ya hacia mucho tiempo se habia resignado de no cumplirle sus caprichos.  
-Como quieras, ve, yo estare en mi cuarto  
-Bien.- Ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes, Dib se dirigia escaleras arriba mientras el irken se sentaba en el sofa y prendia el televisor. Se la paso viendo Discovery Channel y el canal History por dos horas, disfrutando de los programas informativos que estos ofrecian. Sin embargo, despues comenzaban a hablar de cosas que ya no le importaban y, desinteresado por la porqueria que transmitian todos los canales, se la pasaba cambiendo de canal en canal sin encontrar algo decente que ver.  
-"300 canales y nada que ver" ¿Huh? Pppft- Penso. Pero de repente encontro un programa que llamo su atencion, no sabia que era pero tenia la sensacion de haberlo visto antes. Intrigado por como se llamaba tal cosa, grito con todas sus fuerzas. -¡DIIIIB!  
-¿¡Que quieres!?  
-¿¡Podrias bajar un momento!?

El humano gruño molesto mientras dejaba su separador en la lectura que realizaba, salio de su habitacion y bajo las escaleras, mientras escuchaba unos ruidos extraños que creia reconocer.  
-N-No me digas que esta...- Y por milesima vez en el dia, la sangre subio como un rayo a su rostro acelerando su paso. Al llegar a la sala encontro al irken sentado en el sillon con la tele prendida, pasando un canal con lo que el humano habia temido: Porno.  
-¿Humano, que estan haciendo esas larvas?  
-¡Oh, por Dios, sigue! ¡Mas fuerte! ¡Aaanh!  
-¡ZIM, QUITA ESO AHORA MISMO!  
-¿Huh? ¿Por que?  
-¡Oh, si! ¡Mas! ¡Mas!- Dib no perdio el tiempo discutiendo y le arrebato el control con brusquedad, en seguida apago el televisor y aun agitado se desplomo en el sofa al lado de su invitado, aun rojo y agitado. Luego de un silencio bastante incomodo, el fue el primero en hablar.  
-Zim, ¿Si quiera sabes que era eso?  
-No, por eso te llame para que me dijeras que era- Volvio a suspirar.- ¿Por que lo quitaste, eh?  
-No lo entiendes, Zim. Es un asunto de humanos.  
-Es mi deber investigarlos. Ahora dime que era eso  
-Prefiero no hacerlo  
-¡Te lo ordeno, sucia larva!  
-No  
-¡TU PODEROSO ZIM TE DICE QUE QUE ME LO DIGAS, AHORA!  
-¡QUE NO, ZIM!

El alien paro en seco, si es verdad que el humano ya se habia negado antes a seguir sus ordenes, nunca lo habia hecho tan en serio y aparentemente tan enojado. Se quedo viendo como se masajeaba las sienes con un claro dolor de cabeza, el alien comenzaba a sacarlo de sus casillas.  
-¿Que te pasa, saco de carne? Estas actuando raro.  
-¿Raro? ¿Raro yo? ¡Zim, tu eres el que no deberia estar actuando asi!  
-De... De que hablas.- La seriedad que Dib irradiaba le habia quitado el animo al ojirosa, comenzaba a "preocuparse" o algo por el estilo. El azabache se puso de pie, serio, y apretando los puños con fuerza

El irken fue extrañamente invadido por un inusual temor, de repente se sintio mal y algo llamado "consciencia" comenzaba a hacer entrar en razon a su dueño.  
-¿¡Pero que rayos planeas, Zim!? ¡Tu sabes mis sentimientos! ¡Sabes que eres la unica persona que he amado en toda mi vida, y aun asi tu!- El recuerdo golpeo al alien con fuerza, ese hecho no era algo que el recordara todo el tiempo, pero en ese momento el azabache se lo estaba poniendo bien en claro. -¡Se que tu no me quieres! Y es precisamente por eso que me enoja que me... ¡Provoques de esa manera!  
-Humano, yo...  
-¡Nada! ¡Me molesta! ¡Me molesta en serio! Tu lo sabias. ¡Lo sabias y aun asi actuaste de esa forma! Yo no te quiero hacer daño, no quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras. Pero... Simplemente tienes que entender que te quiero demasiado. Desde el dia que me confese, nunca me diste una respuesta. ¡Me senti tan miserable! ¡ME IGNORASTE! Yo sabia desde un principio que no me querrias, esta bien, no puedo obligarte a hacer eso. Pero tu total indiferencia a la situacion es frustrante. ¡Frustrante!-

Dib no queria decir eso, sabia que estaba siendo muy brusco, pero de verdad, la confianza del ojirosa lo tenia mas que agitado.  
-Dib, yo...  
-No, Zim- Argh... Solo... Vamonos a dormir.- Y sin decir otra palabra, el moreno volvio escaleras arriba, con Zim siguiendole. El pequeño alien se encontraba algo asustado, la culpa lo comia por dentro al entender bien las palabras de su anfiatrion. Fue entonces cuando una ola de recuerdos de todo lo que habia pasado con el humano, llego a el.

Recordo los momentos de peleas fisicas y verbales, las miradas de odio, los trabajos en equipo que terminaron teniendo que hacer, las divertidas discusiones y contiendas que tenian. Entonces se dio cuenta que el atesoraba esos recuerdos, mas que a todo.

Recordo tambien el dia en que Dib le ayudo a superar su depresion por lo de su exilio, recordo el reconfortante calor que sentia de aquel cuerpo fuerte y protector. Ese dia fue la primera vez que el se encontraba vulnerable, y gracias a Irk, tambien fue la primera vez que fue protegido.

Entonces, se dio cuenta.

Una gran sonrisa emocionada se dibujo en su rostro, estaba en serio feliz ahora. La pelea de hace unos momentos no iba a importar, si decia lo que estaba pensando en ese momento todo se arreglaria y podria tener al humano consigo por siempre. Estiro su mano para tomar la camisa del Dib.  
-Hey, Dib.- Pero antes de poderlo lograr, este se volteo cortandole la accion a Zim.  
-Oye, sabes que, yo... L-Lo siento, lamento haberte gritado de esa forma, es solo que yo...  
-¡No importa, Dib-cosa! ¡Eso ya no importa! Escucha, yo-  
-Claro que si importa, no debi hablarte asi, lo siento... Como disculpa, dormiras en mi cama y yo en el piso, ¿si?  
-Pero yo-  
-En verdad, insisto  
-B-Bueno...- El ojimiel sonrio, ya un poco mas calmado, se habia percatado que gritarle no era la mejor forma de expresar sus sentimientos.

Al llegar a la habitacion, saco unos cobertores que tenia guardados y los extendio en el piso, tomo una de las dos almohadas que estaban en la cama y la acomodo sobre las sabanas.  
-¡Bien! Yo dormire aqui- Dicho esto, entro al baño con unas pijamas y se cambio rapidamente, ya estaba algo cansado, dormiria toda la mañana ese dia. Cuando regreso vio como el irken confundido se acomodaba entre las colchas sacandole una pequeña risa al anfitrion. -Heh, nunca habias dormido aqui ¿verdad?  
-N-No... Oye, Dib, tengo algo importante que decirte, yo-  
-No pasa nada, Zim. Vamos, tengo *bostezo* ya tengo sueño. -Se acurruco en su improvisado colchon.- Buenas noches.  
-B-Buenas noches.

Pero a pesar de que dijo eso, el irken no podia conciliar el sueño. Estaba demasiado agitado por los sentimientos que recien habia descubierto, que se quedo 3 horas revolcandose en la cama. Cuando comenzo a hacerse consciente de todas las "indirectas" que le habia estado lanzando a Dib todo el dia, se sonrojo bruscamente. Empezo a sudar frio y a temblar, no sabia porque, estaba bien tapado, pero de repente le llego un horrible frio. Observo al cuerpo dormido en el suelo y penso "Frio por falta de amor" sonrojandose.

Se despojo lentamente de las sabanas, se fue sentando cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido aun sin creer que lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Afortunadamente Dib habia dejado un lugar en las colchas suficientemente grande para que cupiera, y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no despertarlo, se acomodo junto a el lo mas cerca posible pero aun, manteniendo cierta distancia. En seguida sintio aquel calor corporal y el aliento que aquella persona emanaba. Se sintio seguro y acogedor, no pudo evitar sonreir dulcemente ante la placentera sensacion e inconscientemente y en busca de mas, se acerco a su cuerpo.

Vio entonces, muy de cerca su rostro. Lo observo bien, algo que no habia hecho nunca, se fijo en sus facciones tan masculinas y delineadas, su curva nariz y sus delgados labios, era una lastima que tuviera los ojos cerrados, pero de esa forma pudo ver sus pestañas que no eran nada cortas. Zim no pudo mas que describir aquel rostro como "perfecto". De nuevo se sintio comodo, pero el deseo de mas se hizo presente y sin querer toco el brazo de su acompañante, no pudo evitar comenzar a sobarlo mientras disfrutaba aquel agradable tacto. Sin darse cuenta, habia comenzado a tocar el cuello de Dib cuidando de no hacerle cosquillas. Cuando sintio en su camino el pijama sobre el, gruño un poco molesto y penso "Nadie se mete en el camino del poderoso Zim" y comenzo a desabrochar aquel pijama.

Inmediatamente recorrio su pecho con su mano, disfrutando de aquella suave piel frente a el. Era firme y blanca aunque no pudiera verla bien ya que estaba a oscuras. Queria tocarla mas pero volvio a sentir aquel extraño frio, descubrio que el tambien queria que lo tocase, y eso solo lo lograria despertandolo. Reprimio su deseo y decidio quitarse la parte superior de su pijama, semidesnudo, metio su brazo entre el del azabache y su torso en una especie de abrazo mal hecho ya que ambos estaban acostados de lado. Se acerco mas y sintio el suave tacto de esa piel sobre todo su brazo y sintio que se derretia del deseo de mas. No pudo evitarlo. Lo desperto con desesperacion.  
-Dib. Dib, Dib. Despierta.  
-¿Eh? ¿Que?- Apenas abriendo los ojos, denoto al irken semidesnudo en la misma cama que el, lo cual, lo saco completamente de su juicio. -¿¡ZIM, PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO AHORA!?  
-Shhh, eso no importa. Solo... Por favor, tocame.  
-¿E-Eh?- Era oficial, ese dia fue en el que mas se habia sonrojado en toda su vida.  
-V-Vamos, no lo soporto mas. -Entonces se dio cuenta de la posicion en la que se encontraban, miro su pijama desabrochada y el brazo de Zim rodeando su cintura. -Dib... Necesito que me toques

Ahora sin el cuidado de no despertarlo, el ojirosa sento a su anfitrion y termino de quitarle el pijama, lo rodeo por el cuello y se unio a aquel cuerpo tanto como pudo.  
-Ah...Si...-Ronroneo mientras Dib aun no podia creerlo. Debia estar soñando, esto era definitivamente un sueño. -Abrazame, Dib, vamos. -No sabia que hacer, pero ese era su sueño hecho realidad, asi que no hizo mas que obedecer mientras sentia como Zim se acurrucaba en su cuerpo gustoso. -Tan... Calido...- Exhalo satisfecho.

Sin embargo su deseo crecio y comenzo a frotarse sobre su cuerpo de forma lenta, se poso de rodillas entre las piernas del azabache y metio su rostro entre su hombro y su cuello, aquello tambien se sentia bien. Inconscientemente froto sus brazos contra el cuerpo de Dib y empezo a besar tiernamente su hombro y su cuello. Dib se moria de la verguenza y aunque le costara admitirlo, de la excitacion.

De por si, dormir en la misma habitacion lo habia hecho recordar vagamente las fantasias eroticas que el y Zim protagonizaban, y ahora, ellos en esa situacion, no ayudaba mucho. No pudo evitar jadear y corresponder a los movimientos del alien en cuanto sintio aquellos firmes labios pasar por su cuerpo.  
-Zim...- Aun no se lo podia creer. -¿Que... Que estas haciendo? Para. Si no te detienes hare algo que no te gustara.- El irken hizo una pausa y lo miro a los ojos.  
-¿Que podria ser eso?  
-Pues... ¿Recuerdas eso que viste en la tele? Podria hacerte eso, y como no me quieres, no te gustara.  
-Entonces hazlo  
-¿E-Eh?- El humano sintio recibir una indirecta, pero simplemente no podia ser verdad.  
-Como escuchaste. Te quiero, Dib.  
-T-Tu... D-Debes estar bromeando -Zim lo logro, comenzo a llorar.  
-No estoy bromeando, me di cuenta cuando me hice consciente de lo feliz que soy contigo. Dib, yo... Quiero hacer eso, como sea que se llame.  
-... -El moreno estaba sin palabras, aquel momento solo existia en sus mejores sueños y fantasias. Zim queriendolo. Esa era la mejor noticia que habia resibido. De repente sintio de nuevo al cuerpo verde acurrucandose en su pecho, buscando calor.  
-Lamento haberte hecho sentir tan mal, Dib. Recuerdo que en ese momento simplemente estaba confundio, decidi olvidarlo y no volverlo a recordar nunca. Ahora me doy cuenta que eso te lastimo mucho a lo largo de estos años. Yo... Lo siento.  
-... -Seguia sin poder responder, lo unico que a lo que lograba atinar era a seguir llorando. Felicidad. Felicidad pura.  
-Ahora, quiero que sigamos con esto.  
-¿Estas... Seguro?  
-Por supuesto que si, ya te dije que- ¡Mmnh!- Fue interrumpido por un apasionado beso, protagonizado por dos danzantes y juguetonas lenguas deseosas de mas.

Capitulo 1. Fin.

Notas: Wooooooow, no se ustedes, a mi me gusto este "inicio de lemon" :DDD Taaan sexy. Siempre he creido, normalmente la primera vez es dada por "una cosa nos llevo a otra" y este es el caso XD

ESTO. SI. QUE. ES. LARGO! XDDD y de hecho todavia iba a poner el resto del lemon, pero la verdad, casi 6000 palabras, yo creo que ya XDD

Espero lo hayan disfrutado! Yo le doy un 9.5! Esto se va a poner bueno, eso espero c:

No creo volver a actualizar esto hasta despues de acabar con Write with me owo y ademas, ahi tengo Aromas y sabores llamandome tambien. Ha-ha! Tengo trabajo XD Ademas, hay otro fic que tengo pensado igual, Y ADEMAS un fic DADR que quiero hacer .w. tengo una laaaarga lista. Aunque viendolo bien, tal vez esos dos ultimos los hare one-shots, no se.

Review, por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: No quiero dañarte  
Capitulo: 2  
Autora: Kyodaine  
Fandom: ZADR  
Disclaimer: INVASOR ZIM NO ME PERTENECE, chicos :/ lo siento, el show seria diferente si lo fuera, pero pertenece a Jhonen Vasques y a Nickelodeon...malditos antis-ZADR :c  
Range: M en toda su expresion XD  
Advertencias: Si quiera tengo que decirlo? Sexo bastante explicito -/w/-  
Summary: Tu lo sabias. ¡Lo sabias y aun asi actuaste de esa forma! Yo no te quiero hacer dano, no quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras. Pero... Simplemente tienes que entender que te quiero demasiado  
Notas: Si estan leyendo esto antes de que yo terminara Write with me, considerense EN SERIO suertudos XDDD WWM lo escribo primero en mi libreta, y este lo hago directamente a la compu. WWM no lo he terminado, es por eso que estoy haciendo esto.  
Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir esta vez, solo que realmente me va gustando esta historia c:  
Poooooor cierto, esto es Dib-seme principalmente, pero planeo que tomen turnos en capitulos posteriores XDDD you know what i mean, asi que ustedes Zim-seme fans tambien tendran sus momentos -w- ademas de que... He estado un poco curiosa sobre ese orden...heh... ANYHOW!  
Y sin mas preambulo, ¡AHORA SI EL LEMON!

Dib no pudo evitar agarrar al alien por sorpresa, si bien le estaba dando permiso, se estaba mostrando algo inseguro asi que predecia un poco mas de duda de parte del amatista.

Si como no. Era su SUEÑO. Habia fantaseado con esos momentos durante años, simplemente no se lo podia creer... ESTABA PASANDO... Justo en ese momento... ESTABA PASANDO.

Era increible la cantidad de felicidad que sentia en ese segundo, no podia explicarlo. Era conseguir lo que querias despues de tanto tiempo, tanto sufrir, y cuando menos te lo esperabas. Era tan... Placentero. Ninguna palabra lo puede describir.

Durante aquello, comenzaron a frotar su piel desnuda con la del otro, deleitandose en la suavidad y calidez de la otra. Zim no sabia que hacer, pero una pequeña vocecita le susurro que tenia que desnudar por completo al azabache, aventuro sus manos hacia sus pantalones, pero fue detenido por la mano del pelinegro.  
-Aun no... Quiero disfrutar esto.- Lo miro con dulzura. El irken no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reanudo el beso, delineo con sus dedos la para nada debilucha figura de su pareja. Esta decidio continuar y tomo a Zim de la cintura y lo volvio a acostar sobre las sabanas en el piso.

Acomodo las piernas de su amante entre las suyas y se puso a gatas encima de el sin parar las mordidas, lamidas y jugueteos. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire no pudo evitar darle un vistazo a su pecho verde limon, hacia calor, estaba comenzando a sudar. Aquel sudor solo hizo que la piel se viera incluso mas apetitosa.

No pudo evitarlo, lamio como si fuera una paleta congelada la tersa piel verde. Zim no pudo evitar gemir ligeramente al sentir la humeda y cosquilleante lengua por todo su torso. Cuando dejo ya todo empapado al alien, procedio al ver sus pantalones, sin embargo, se detuvo ahi.  
-...A-Aun puedo parar, si quieres.  
-¿Bromeas, cierto?- Dijo en un tono picaro  
-¿Seguro? Si vamos mas lejos no podre detenerme  
-¿Parece que quiero que te detengas?- El humano sonrio tiernamente, volvia a sentir esa felicidad.

Dudo un poco en como empezar, y al final solo atino a sobar ligeramente sobre la tela. Casi inmediatamente sintio como el miembro se endurecia en sus dedos y como Zim se reprimia de retorcerse de placer.  
-Aaah, ahi...  
-¿Te gusta?  
-Ultimamente haces...Nnnh... Preguntas muy tontas-aanh...- Volvio a sonreir, esta vez fue dulzura con lascivia mezclada.  
-Me... Pregunto como es.  
-...

Aun algo nervioso, bajo los pantalones lentamente, tragando saliva. Al terminar revelo un miembro erecto, simplemente con la misma apariencia de la lengua del alien, solo que mas grande.  
-Esto es... Fascinante...  
-...- El irken solo miro a otro lado apenado, nunca nadie habia visto ese lugar suyo antes, comenzo a sentirse algo nervioso e iba a lanzar una de sus tipicas frases evasivas cuando sintio la mano del pelinegro masturbarle lentamente. No habia de otra, tenia que seguir gimiendo. Muerto de verguenza y excitacion, llevo una mano a su boca para acallar aquellos sonidos que salian de su gargante en contra de su voluntad, tuvo que morderse un dedo, de verdad estaba aguantando demasiado.

Sin embargo paro en seco cuando dejo de sentir la mano del amatista, lo miro confundido con cara de "¿¡Quien rayos te dijo que te detuvieras!?"  
-N-No... No seguire si no me dejas escucharte- Dijo bajito, increiblemente apenado por lo que le estaba pidiendo al alien. Sin embargo su sonrojo no se comparaba con el de Zim, quien asintio inseguro, no sabia que estaba haciendo, solo sabia que se sentia increiblemente bien y que necesitaba que siguiera.

Esta vez aquella pequeña carita avergonzada fue demasiado para el humano, saco por completo los pantalones del alien y desabrocho los suyos. Tomo el miembro del aparentemente confundido irken y el suyo y los estrujo al mismo tiempo en la misma mano, deleitandose con la sensacion y con los sonidos que sus oidos percibian por igual.

Sin embargo, no duraron asi mucho tiempo, ya que rapidamente Dib perdio el control y lamio dos de sus dedos con lujuria, jadeando con mucha excitacion, se acomodo entre las piernas del invasor que en ese momento iba a ser cuidadosamente (e ironicamente) invadido por la mano de su pareja en su entrada.

El dolor comenzo sutil, pero a medida que el moreno ganaba territorio sobre su cuerpo la molestia crecio en sobremanera, provocando que tuviera que retorcerse y gemir de dolor un poco.  
-D-Despacio...- Musito con dificultad. Dib estaba muy excitado, pero el rostro agonizante de su invitado lo hizo regresar un poco en si, obedeciendo su peticion. Lo embistio con los dedos con lentitud, lo mas que podia, no queria que le doleria, tenia que ser lo menos posible.

Para su sorpresa Zim comenzo casi inmediatamente a corresponder positivamente, movia las caderas y los gemidos continuaron pero ya no eran de dolor, sino todo lo contrario. Dib al ver esto se sintio mas seguro y retiro los dedos de su interior y coloco su ereccion sobre esta, aun sin entrar y con una mirada un tanto preocupada y un tanto excitada.  
-A-Ahi voy..  
-¿Eh? ¿Que haras?  
-... D-Dolera un poco mas, ¿Ok?- Por un minuto vio algo de miedo en la mirada rosada y eso lo saco de su juicio. ¿Desde cuando detestaba tanto ver miedo en los ojos de exrtraterrestre? Recuerda perfectamente que antes era lo que mas le gustaba ver en ellos cuando era un niño. Wow, realmente habia cambiado mucho con los años, ese sentimiento que habia nacido como un odio extremo termino en exactamente lo contrario. Y al mismo tiempo, exactamente lo mismo. Del odio al amor hay un solo paso. "Eso esta mal" Penso Dib, "El odio y el amor son el mismo paso"  
-...Esta bien, hazlo.

El permiso lo saco de sus pensamientos y recordo que su pene estaba duro en esos justos momentos. Se dio una cachetada mentalmente y miro fijamente al irken mientras introducia lentamente su ereccion en aquella REALMENTE angosta entrada. No pudo evitar sorprenderse por un milisegundo por la estrechez de aquel orificio, lo cual desaparecio en seguida al sentir el inmediato placer que inundo sus sentidos.

Dib no le habia mentido, de verdad estaba doliendo, cada centimetro que entraba el humano se hacia mas doloroso y no pudo evitar la salida de unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos. Dolia. Dolia mucho. Era una presion tan grande que molestaba en sobremanera, "Como si me estuvieran apuñalando por abajo" penso.

Con la mitad del miembro dentro suyo, no soporto mas y comenzo a forcejear con debilidad, no es que no quisiera, era su cuerpo reaccionando al dolor, queriendo suprimirlo.  
-P-Para...- Dijo en apenas un susurro, sin embargo, el pelinegro lo habia oido perfectamente. "¡Maldita sea! Ok, debo detenerme, le esta doliendo" pero no-oh, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no lograba responder a sus ordenes, el placer que su organismo recibia le impedia pensar con claridad y sucumbir ante lo que de verdad queria.

Al verse incapaz de detenerse, solo atino a tratar de calmar a su pareja, aparto sus manos forcejeantes que aun trataban de escapar de la sensacion y acerco sus labios a su frente, dando besos cariñosos y dulces, de vez en cuando diciendo "Tranquilo, tranquilo" cerca de su antena. Esto comenzo a funcionar, Dib se dio cuenta y continuo introduciendo su ereccion, esta vez hasta el fondo, sin poder retener un pequeño gemido al terminar.

"Ok, ahora esperare un poco mas a que se relaje, luego le preguntare, y si me deja-" se dijo a si mismo, pero no pudo ni terminar de pensar cuando sintio una oleada de placer indicandole que el irken habia empezado a mover sus caderas en circulos tratando de descubrir mas de aquella sensacion. Ambos gimieron, el moreno no pudo contenerse e interpretando ese movimiento como una aprobacion saco lentamente su pene solo para volverlo a meter, lo volvio a sacar, lo volvio a meter.

En ese momento el irken trataba de encontrar una expliacion minimamente racional de porque aquella simple y pequeña accion que hacia el pelinegro, se sentia tan endemoniadamente bien. El calor de la habitacion, las gotas de sudor que caian de la frente de su amante, los jadeos tan musicales y gloriosos que este emitia, el toque de su ardiente piel y sus cariñosos roces. Y por ultimo, la increible sensacion de sentirse lleno por dentro, vaciado, y luego volver a sentir como Dib llenaba todo su ser. Su anatomia, que era muy extraña, resulto a quedar de tal forma que con cada estocada del azabache, daba un toque infinitamente placentero a su squeedly-spooch, o lo que sea que hubiera ahi, no iba a ponerse a pensar en eso ahora.

Mientras tanto, el amatista disfrutaba tambien del momento, era realmente increible, ni si quiera en sus sueños aquel momento habia sido mas glorioso. Lentamente, y como un niño que come tranquilo su dulce, embistio al irken en una danza sexual que ambos protagonizaban. Hasta cierto punto, esto era "romantico", pero llego el momento en que el cuerpo del humano comenzaba a demandar mas, provocando un aumento de velocidad en las embestidas.

Ambos gemian y gemian, Dib trataba de contener su voz pero lo veia muy dificil, por parte de Zim no era dificil, era IMPOSIBLE contener los jadeos. Hubo un segundo donde podian escuchar los sonidos hechos por las penetraciones, a causa, de la lubricacion de la entrada del alien. "Squish, squash", "Squish, squash". "Oh por Dios, eso suena tan vulgar" pensaron ambos chicos.

La pareja que no dejaba de sentir el amor que habia en la habitacion, sintio aquel momento como si hubieran sido las horas mas placenteras de sus vidas. Sin embargo, ambos eran primerizos, y aunque para ellos fue una eternidad, la verdad es que no paso mucho tiempo para que Dib comenzara a sentir su climax.

Con unas ultimas y fuertes estocadas, y un sonoro gemido ronco como cereza del pastel, el ojimiel llego al orgasmo dentro de su amante, que al sentir el liquido caliente llenando su ser, no hizo mas que correrse por igual.

Los gemidos fueron reemplazados por jadeos, profundos y agotados, muchos jadeos.

Conforme su cuerpo recuperaba su estabilizacion, los jadeos fueron transformandose en unos llenos de paz, y tranquilada, una muy muy extraña tranquilidad.

¿Por que se sentia tan bien? Los cuerpos de los muchachos no dicen lo mismo, pero sus almas estaban seguras de que cuando el azabache salio de su interior y se recosto junto a su amante, un placer inexplicable los inundo, un placer que no era carnal, era un placer interior, lleno de satisfaccion.

Tal vez era porque ambos se habian despojado de su virginidad juntos, tal vez era porque las sensaciones relajantes naturales post-orgasmo estaban haciendo efecto... O tal vez era porque se querian.

Ninguno de los dos se habia sentido mas completo antes, con la certeza de que la persona que querian, la persona que les importaba y que se preocupaba por ellos, estaba recostada al lado, sonriendo.

-Hey, Zim...  
-...¿Si?  
-¿Es de verdad?- El irken le lanzo una mirada sarcastica, visiblemente molesto  
-No Dib, solo se me ocurrio "Oh vaya, quiero que un humano sucio meta uno de sus glandes en el lugar mas recondito de mi cuerpo" a mitad de la noche.  
-...Ya, ya, lo siento.- Rio un poco

-...  
-Esta bien, apestoso, te quiero.- Sonrio, besando su frente.  
-Pues eso mas te vale

Capitulo 2. Fin

Notas: Yay, lemon! Ahora van a tener que esperar otra eternidad para el capitulo siguiente q_q

Lo siento chicas, como ya explique antes, queria esperar a switechar al writing mode antes de seguir con mis fics, aun no he "switcheado" todavia, pero parece que pronto.

Oh dios mio este lemon fue mas pervertido de lo que tenia planeado O_O! se supone que los mas fuertes estaran con el fic mas avanzado, vaya... Lo siento chicas, pero presiento que van a sentir como si estuvieran leyendo PURO Y REAL PORNO

Si tan solo pudiera ir al pasado a mi yo de 10 años que no le gustaba el yaoi, y mostrarle esto para decirle que lo escribi yo... Trauma puro

Es un LARGO lemon, pero es un corto capitulo, lo siento mucho, pero ya me urgia actualizar esto, y no estoy segura cuando volvere a escribir q_q

Nota personal: 8 (por culpa de estar a mitad de drawing mode)

¡Contengan sus sangrados nasales! :D!


End file.
